The drop that spilled the glass
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Dedicado a ImperialStar. No lo pongo en los X-overs porque aqui no aparecen los personajes de IT.


**Secuela de Goin to school dedicado a ImperialStar, en donde al sentirse los cuatro profesores de Hogwarts decepcionados de los Dursley por lo hecho a Harry deseandole lo peor etc., apenas emprenderan un "Camino y decenso" hacia tendencias psicopatas y sin remordimientos con el muchacho Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter e IT/ESO no Son de mi propiedad.**

 **"The drop that spilled the glass"**

Las consecuencias y represalias no se dejarian esperar. La familia Dursley, aquella familia que pese a sus personalidades distintas de cada uno de los integrantes sacadas de una caricatura, que se consideraban normales entre ellos, de la residencia del numero cuatro de privet drive, ademas de jamas intentar mezclarse con el mundo magico que los separaba mediante una estacion de trenes, habian cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida, lo mas vulgar visto desde aquellos que supieron el fallecimiento del matrimonio Potter, que los apoyaba y seguian ejemplos, a manos de Voldemort, alias "El que no se debe llamar por su nombre": Maltratar al niñ,o de multiples formas sin remordimientos algunos como si fuesen los de una secta satanica en Israel, que casi fallecio a manos del antes conocido Tom Marvolo Ryddel, Un estupido y sensual joven que enloquecia a mas de una pollita.

Querian culpar al niño Potter, que siempre lo llamaban "el engendro de cuarta" y demas cosas asi, golpearlo y transformarlo en su saco de boxeo privado, pero no iban a marcharse fingiendo que nada paso, tendrian que aceptar el hecho de que el karma cobro las facturas por las acciones deplorables que llegaron a cometer.

Ni siquiera culpar a alguien mas por las cosas que iban a hacer servia, al ver a los profesores de Hogwarts, Snape, el antiguo amor de la hermana de Lily y actualmente uno de los cuantos maestros, McGonagall, una de las cuantas maestras, Dumbledore, el director y Hagrid uno de los cuantos maestros que enseñaba a niños a ser magos, con la mirada mas fria del mundo, sentian como si fobicos fuesen. Y Su fobia no iba a acabar hasta pagar lo que tenian que pagar.

-Dursleys...- dijo el anciano Albus muy friamente como un juez sentenciando a uno de los peores criminales en serie por sus "vergonzosos" actos.- Hemos ya sabido de que mal recibieron al joven Potter, ¿es eso cierto?

En ese momento, el miedo y panico en sus adentros desaparecio, solamente quedando ganas de descuartizar a quien se le pegaba la encantada gana.- Pues si, por que su magia nos hace la vida imposible, durante años intentamos vengarnos de ese bastardo removiendole la rareza, bebiendo quimicos, dejandole de dar de comer por 2 meses, 1 semana, nueve dias, 4 horas, 7 minutos y 7 segundos, incluso si ese muy marica lloraba como la niña que era, Fue mas peor. Debieron haberlo visto cuando quemamos sus juguetes que le dimos de regalo en su cumpleaños.- alli Petunia solto una risita, similar a la de un cruel asesino de un filme de terror.

Los maestros de Hogwarts se quedaron incredulos ante la maldad que escucharon.

-Por dios, porque Lily no se hizo el aborto o se caso contigo. Podrian haber hecho linda pareja y bellos fics- se pregunto la muggle con satanismo hacia su hermana muerta ademas de burla hacia el profesor Severus.

Aun que en ese momento McGonagall, poseida por la furia, le dio una bofeteada y se aventaron contra el suelo como si quisiera matarla,aunque luego Dumbledore la agarro por la espalda.

Esta vez.

Culpando a ese anciano sobre ello.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO DEJARAMOS CON ESTOS WEYES!-estallo Minerva de la furia hacia Albus.

-Yo la verdad. Nunca predije que sufriese tanto.

-¡Y TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABER PENSADO DOS VECES!

-¡BASTA!- Grito Hagrid deteniendo la pelea.- Ustedes dos detenganse.

-Es cierto.- dijo McGonagall calmandose.

-Entonces es cierto, en vez de cumplir la promesa de cuidarlo, no hicieron nada mas que ver a la magia como a un plan para conocer pronto a Lucifer.- Vernon ya comenzo a sentir como iba a desquitar su rabia en golpes o cuchilladas al escuchar esa palabra con M por parte del hombre Snape.- Creo que Lily.- Petunia comenzaba a perder poco a poco la cordura al escuchar aquel nombre por aquel tipo que llevaba el alias de aquel niñato terrible.- Tenia razon en ti, eres una malcriada, snob, celosa al igual que tu hijo al cual no dejaste de mimar y engendrar como lo son los Malfoys.- Hijo que no dejo de engendrar. Se refirio a Dudley y que muy pronto iba a crecer con delirios de superioridad. Eso ya era una falta de respeto el cual ya iba a detonar en cualquier momento como las bombas Little Boy y Fat Man.- Solo espero que un dia te mueras, si le pones un dedo a Harry, espero que nos veamos en el otro lado. Adios.

En ese momento se fueron dejandolos llorando pero esta vez , para ellos, eso fue ya la gota que colmo el vaso.

-"Ya tuve suficiente de tus pendejadas, fenomeno, ahora es tiempo de pagar por tus pecados" pensaron los tres dursley con maldad hacia el niño potter con un plan malevolo para hacer que el pagase las consecuencias de sus actos junto con los amigos de Dudley, Dennis, Gordon, Malcolm y Piers Polkiss junto a una venganza que haria a Harry historia.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
